


On the Subway(and more)

by amugfulloflove



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Content, Gangbang, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Slut Shaming, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amugfulloflove/pseuds/amugfulloflove
Summary: 克雷登斯在地铁上被一个男人发现了戴着格林德沃先生送他的礼物。现代AU，模糊设定，underage，未满十七岁的请自觉离场，不喜勿阅，谢谢合作。





	1. One On the Subway

**Author's Note:**

> OMCs/Credence;GG/Credence manipulative relationship  
> 现代AU，模糊设定，underage，未满十七岁的请自觉离场，不喜勿阅，谢谢合作。

晚高峰时的地铁，拥挤得令人不适。

放了学的克雷登斯背着他破旧的挎包，步履艰难地被人潮卷入车厢。他的路程漫长，所以就蹭到了角落里默默站着。他习惯面对车门的方向站着，一手抓着任何能抓牢的东西，一手举着一本卷边发黄的口袋书。他的母亲对他阅读的书目进行了严格的管制，他只能偷偷从学校图书馆借出书来，每天进门前藏入邮箱中，第二天早晨被母亲差去拿晨报时一起取出。

 

今天他读的是薄迦丘的《十日谈》，格林德沃先生曾推荐他看这本书，克雷登斯听从了。但是越往后面看，这书的内容就越让这个十六岁的男孩胆战心惊起来——如果母亲看到他阅读这本书，他一定又免不了遭一顿皮带抽打。

但是克雷登斯的眼睛无法从书页上移开。

他读到阿拉蒂耶尔因美丽而接连被九个男人争夺，最终还得到善果时，他有些震惊。

母亲说不贞和淫荡是会下地狱的。

想到这个，克雷登斯咽了口唾沫，他把书合上，收入口袋。格林德沃先生给他的小礼物，他仍然深埋体内，那东西让他的每一步都迈得无比费力，每分每秒都提醒着他：他是有罪的。

地铁入站，一波乘客下了车，克雷登斯刚刚想站直身体，车厢停靠时挤上来的人流便给他挤得几乎贴在车厢壁上，隐隐抬头的阴茎差点撞上车厢壁。两三分钟后，自身后压来的力度让他快要无法呼吸，他不安地扭动了一下身体。

“抱歉，先生，但是您能让让吗？”克雷登斯偏过头，对他身后的男人礼貌地请求。

但是男人听了他的话，不仅没有后退，反而向前倾身，双手手掌撑在车厢壁上，把克雷登斯整个圈了起来。

“请您让一让，先生！”克雷登斯发出微弱的呼喊，那个男人好像没有听见一样，又向前走了一步。

他们的身体此刻几乎贴在一起，虽然周围也都是人挤人的状况，但是大家还都保持着最低限度的隐私距离。

“别再抱怨了，人就是这么多。”男人不客气地回答道。

克雷登斯咽了咽唾沫，透过薄薄的外套和体恤衫，他可以感受到男人的身体贴在他的背上。男人的腿岔开站着，把克雷登斯的下半身卡微妙地卡住。再有就是，克雷登斯不知道是不是他的错觉，男人背着的挎包－角好像抵在了他的屁股上，让他非常不舒服。

“您的包……”无法转身，他偏着头，眼神不敢和男人相接，“弄得我很不舒服。”

“谁告诉你，那是我的包，嗯？”男人凑近他的耳朵，低声说道，“你想要舒服吗？”

克雷登斯被问得一愣，他先是点点头，然后又紧张地摇着头。

“挺不识好歹的嘛？”男人似乎笑了笑，背着挎包那边的手撤开，直接捏住了克雷登斯的屁股。男孩腰腹一紧，他的阴茎则诚实地涨大了。

“挺好的屁股，有点小，但是你这么瘦，这里却还蛮有肉的。”男人在他耳边低声说道，“你乖乖听话，我就不会伤害你。”

克雷登斯快要哭了，他红着眼圈点了点头。

“好孩子，记住，别出声，不然有你好看。”男人说着，下半身急不可待地往前拱了拱，突起的地方刚好嵌入克雷登斯的臀瓣之间。

地铁报站声盖过了男人拉开拉链的声音，也盖过了他叫克雷登斯解开自己裤子拉链和皮带的，恶狠狠的斥责声。

克雷登斯听话地将外套脱下来系在腰上，卡其色的破旧外套卡在两人之间，两边垂下的部分正好挡住了旁人的视线。

男人搁在他屁股上的手移到了他的腰上，然后猛地往下探去，直接钻入男孩内裤里面，火热粗糙的手掌藏在黑暗中，在男孩的私密部分肆无忌惮地游走。

他甚至轻轻拍了拍男孩左右两边的臀瓣，然后低声笑了笑，用两个手指探入克雷登斯其实已经湿润的臀缝。

“You slut!”他差点惊呼出声，接着他又以威胁的语气问克雷登斯，“老实回答我，我摸到的，是什么？”

“一、一个肛塞，”克雷登斯几乎抽噎着回答。

来自格林德沃先生的礼物。那位先生从来没有真正地操过他，只是把他叫到他的办公室，给他塞入各种各样的小礼物。

他想看他受折磨。

“尊重一点，再回答一遍。”男人的手指抵住塞子，用力往里顶了一下。

克雷登斯咬了牙没有shen吟出声。他吸了吸气：“一个……肛塞，先生！”

“就这么想往你的小屁股里塞点东西？”男人几乎笑了，“那么我给你个真家伙尝尝吧！”

男人把他的裤子往下拉了拉，让半多截屁股都露了出来。然后他用手慢慢拔出那个湿乎乎的肛塞。地铁的颠簸让这个缓慢的过程变得更加缓慢，塞体在他甬道内滑动的每一秒都像是愉快的折磨。

克雷登斯知道自己的脸一定红透了。

空气中隐约传来“啵”地一声，男人迅速把那个湿漉漉的塞子收了起来。

然后他的手回到了克雷登斯外套下，那个润滑潮湿的入口。

两个粗糙的手指毫不留情地插入，克雷登斯整个人弓起了身子。他的胳膊屈起，肘部靠在车厢壁上，双腿微微分开，中间的穴口往外缓缓流着格林德沃先生灌进去的润滑油。

那两个手指轻松地在里面抽插，男人恶意地做出反复剪合的动作，克雷登斯把头埋入双臂直接，仿佛这样他就可以逃避被一个陌生人用手指在人挤人的车厢中反复操着的事实。

“别害羞，男孩，你已经取悦了不止我一个人。”男人的话如同一把利刃剖开了克雷登斯，“你看你连连这里的毛发都剃掉了，”他顺手摸了一把克雷登斯的髋部，“还有这里……光滑极了……”

男孩僵直着，一动不敢动。毛发是格林德沃先生要求剃掉的，他想要看到完美的画面。

两根手指之后便是三根，男人没耐心地随便戳了戳，便抽离了手指，把沾到的润滑液都抹在了克雷登斯的腰上。

男孩颤抖着，他大脑一片空白，任何痕迹都可能给母亲一个极好的暴跳如雷的理由。

他会被惩罚，狠狠地惩罚。

呜咽一声，一根粗大阴茎轻松捅进克雷登斯的身体。

男人有规律地深浅抽插，配合着地铁的颠簸，克雷登斯没坚持多久，就射在了裤子里。

感觉到男孩的释放，男人发出被取悦的笑声，抽出阴茎，用黏腻的顶部轻轻在男孩颤颤巍巍的臀肉间上下滑动。

“现在你舒服了吗？”男人凑在克雷登斯耳边问道，“我还难受着呢，你得帮帮我，主动一点。”他粗大阴茎的顶部似乎随着地铁的颠簸滑出了克雷登斯的臀缝，一下一下地戳着克雷登斯的左半边屁股。

“How？”男孩的声音像是被砂纸磨到一半，虚弱而沙哑。

“把你贪婪的小屁股撅起来，腿分开，让你那张贪得无厌的小嘴儿自己含住我的老二，我可不想在你这样淫荡的骚货身上费力气。”

男人的话像是鼓槌般敲打着克雷登斯的脊骨。他自己的精液还在顺着腿往下流。他哆哆嗦嗦地，把双脚各往两侧挪了一步，塌下腰，抬高屁股，用还潮湿黏腻的穴口寻找着男人滑出的阴茎。

“Good，so good，”男人感受着克雷登斯温暖的穴口缓缓找到并吞入了他的粗大，然后紧致的穴肉一点点把他整个阴茎包裹，再向前逃离，尽力逃离却无法使他的gui 头完全滑出——这当然是男人故意的，他看着男孩情欲染红的脸上眉头紧锁，那恐慌的小脸拼尽全力的神情让他更想折ru他。

“Come on，boy，你不能就这么敷衍了事，全部插进去，就要全部拔出来，我不就是这样把你操射的吗？”男人抖了抖肉棒，引得克雷登斯浑身一阵痉挛般地酥麻。

明明敏感得不得了，淫荡得不得了，但是无法发出一丝丝声音，那些想想就美妙的呻吟——男人的脑子又浮现了另一个计划。

但是现在还不到时候。

克雷登斯极力往前抬着髋部，几乎把自己软榻的阴茎揉进车厢壁中，终于，那粗大的顶端滑出了他的甬道，却还仍微妙地被含在他的臀缝间。他闭上眼，往后全力靠去。

男人很享受男孩投怀送抱似的做法，他甚至趁机把头埋进男孩的颈窝，使劲嗅了嗅。克雷登斯干净清爽柠檬味和火热的体温让男人十分愉悦。

反复几次后，克雷登斯的腰开始酸了，男人的坚挺也开始冒出液体，他咬着牙机械似地把自己送到男人的阴茎上操动。

在精疲力尽的克雷登斯把自己撑起，向后吃下男人整个的粗大时，男人发出几声满意地哼哼，射出一大股微凉的液体，尽数留在克雷登斯体内了。

“我很满意，男孩，你是个完美的slut……”男人把克雷登斯推开，男孩气喘吁吁地贴靠在车厢壁上。

他的神经冷却了一些，发现这节车厢中，其实已经没有多少人了。

男人退后几步，克雷登斯立刻转身把自己的后背藏起来，然后双手抓起自己的裤子。

“别着急，boy，你还没到站。”男人阴沉沉地笑了笑，他把那枚来自格林德沃的肛塞掏了出来，在克雷登斯眼前晃了晃，“你也暂时不需要它来满足你。”

克雷登斯慌了神，他不明白男人在说是什么。

直到车厢中的人突然都走向他们，克雷登斯才发现，还在这节车厢中的两三名乘客，都是男性，和刚刚上过他的那个人一样，他们的笑容都令克雷登斯胆寒。

“不……”克雷登斯哭着哀求道。

他的挎包掉在地上。

“你只是个，在地铁上就能被操上的婊子。别说不，孩子。你想要的，对吗？”已经操过他的男人意有所指地出示了一下那枚肛塞。

一个稍矮些的乘客已经按捺不住，抢先上前把克雷登斯的手掰开，把他遮羞的外套扯下来丢在地上，然后眼神示意另一名乘客。这名挑染着蓝色发丝的男人看起来十分英俊，但是他的脸仍令克雷登斯想要呕吐。

蓝发男人手速极快，他趁矮个子攥着克雷登斯的手时，把男孩裤子上的皮带抽了出来，然后连同他自己的一起。他走向哭泣的男孩。

“我想我们可以，把他稍作固定。”男人对最后一个男人说，这个男人穿着黑色的夹克。

黑夹克略加思索，走过去，和矮个子男人一起，把止不住颤抖的克雷登斯架到已经空无一人的座椅上。

“脱掉你的裤子，还有鞋子，”黑衣男人毫不客气地说道。

克雷登斯僵硬着，最终还是第一个男人嗤笑着：“一个假装不愿意的婊子！”他把克雷登斯的裤子粗暴地拽下来，和外套一起丢着，然后那条内裤被他收进了口袋。

“纪念品，”他如此说道。

“请还给我……”克雷登斯不敢想象如果他母亲知道他丢了一条内裤，会产生何种反应。

“如果你表现好的话，或许我会考虑……”男人意味深长地看着他。

克雷登斯闭上眼睛，他屈服于用两条皮带捆住他两边手脚的男人，接着，另一条皮带被绕在了他的头上，卡得紧紧的，仿佛一条皮质的眼罩，但是他仍能从下面看见一些……如果他想看的话。

捆扎好的手脚被两只手狠狠拉开，克雷登斯软榻的阴茎暴露在空气中，同时，填满头一个男人阴茎的穴口大开。黑暗中，克雷登斯感觉到一丝黏稠在往外慢慢流着。

接着，几乎是突然间，一根比头一个男人还要粗的手指捅进了克雷登斯的穴口。

他咬了咬嘴唇，没有叫出声来。

“你现在可以随便叫了，slut，没人会理会你展露自己淫荡的天性……”头一个男人的声音在他左边响起。

然后是另一个男人的声音：“或者，我们可以帮你。”

手指理所应当地被阴茎代替，克雷登斯被顶得后背一下下撞在座椅背上，他的头随波逐流地摆动着。嘴唇被咬得发白，但是克雷登斯仍不肯发出除了哼气声之外任何会取悦他们的声音。

“他打算违抗自己的天性，愚蠢的男孩。”一个男人说道，“如果他不肯好好地用他的嘴，我就要用一用了。”

操弄着克雷登斯的阴茎抽了出去，男孩被粗暴地丢在地上，腹部着地，赤裸的肚皮贴着粗布，肚子下面垫着的大概是他自己的衣服。

接着，手脚上皮带被解开了，但是克雷登斯的脖子却被牢牢地套住。某个人拽高皮带的那一头，强迫他抬起头来。

“用你的四脚着地，孩子，腿分开，做个听话的婊子。”一个男人拍拍他的屁股说。

克雷登斯照做了，脖子上的皮带让他缺氧，他便下意识地张开口呼吸。突然一团腥臭的东西被塞进他的嘴巴，一个恶狠狠地声音威胁他：“别耍花招，用你的舌头和欠操的嘴来吸它，如果你敢让我碰到一颗牙齿，你就不会再有任何牙齿了。”

克雷登斯的穴口和嘴巴同时被阴茎填满。操着他屁股的男人骄傲地顶弄着他，仿佛他是什么品种高贵的马匹。而他的鼻子和嘴，时不时就得深深埋入某人散发着精液气味的毛丛中，粗糙的毛蹭着男孩白皙的脸颊。

 

“舔我的屌，别总是含住，太没意思了。”男人如此要求，克雷登斯就伸出舌头舔着他也不知是那根东西上哪个部分，他的舌头变得麻木。

男人看着男孩赤红的嘴巴吞吐舔舐着他形状粗大的东西，不由得抓起男孩浓密的黑发，同时把男孩脖子上的皮带那头拼命向后拽，强迫男孩嘴巴大张，好方便他使劲地操进他的喉咙。

剧烈的干呕欲望让克雷登斯吐出大团唾液，其中一些从他口腔中流了出来，沾在男人的毛丛上。他自己的脸也因此湿润，混杂其中的还有泪水，多种液体持续不断地从他的口中和小穴里溢出的感觉让克雷登斯耻辱而害怕。

雪上加霜的是，克雷登斯只能透过空隙看到操着他嘴巴的男人的鞋子，但是他却听见了四个男人的粗重呼吸。他并不知道另外那两人在做什么，只知道他们离他很近，随时可以触碰他，折断他。

而他被顶弄得又硬了。他绝望地想，格林德沃先生说得没错。

他是个天生的slut。

所以格林德沃先生不会满足他。

突然，一股液体喷溅在克雷登斯脸上，他吓了一跳，因为操着他嘴的男人还没有射。

他的脸上挂着腥臭而黏腻的液体，他知道了——有人对着他的脸在手淫。克雷登斯的鼻尖滴下一滴滴精液。混着他的口水和占据他嘴巴的男人的体液一起，被捅进他红肿敏感的口腔里。

在身后男人缺乏技巧但是十分卖力的顶弄之下，克雷登斯仍然攀上了高潮。

他浑浑噩噩地射出一小坨东西，少得可怜，据一个男人说。

一个湿润而温热的东西抵住克雷登斯的脸颊，在上面轻轻划着，头一个男人的声音说：“你到现在为止被操射了两次，好孩子，我帮你记着呢。”

一股微凉的液体喷射在他满是遭母亲皮带抽打后的瘢痕的背部。

不知名的男人盯着男孩白皙的背部，上面零星几道伤疤和暗红色的瘢痕，并盖着厚厚的一层白浊。他咽了口口水。

另外两个人在折腾了克雷登斯不知多久后，男孩的屁股再度装满了精液，口中浓厚的液体也被强调要完全咽下去。蹲坐在他自己的衣服上，任由穴中流出的液体打湿自己的衣服，克雷登斯也都乖乖地照做了。

而当一双手揽起他的腰，另一双手卡住他的两边臂膀，还有一双手抓着他的脚腕把他双腿打开到最大时，他还是恐慌了。

“求求你们，别……”他靠着仅有的视线，认出一双男人的鞋子，应该是头一个男人。他捏着克雷登斯的胳膊，同握着他的腰和腿的两个人一起，把他抬了起来。

只听一阵悉悉索索的声音，一个男人说道：“你们都轮了一轮了，我刚刚出了力，现在轮到我享受了。”

克雷登斯没能分辨出他的声音，但接下来那个男人则令他心头一颤。

头一个男人说：“是啊，克雷登斯，你要像刚刚对我那样，好好表现。全部吃下去，全部吐出来。”

一双手从两侧掰着克雷登斯的臀，让滴着白色浊液的小嘴露出来，对准那根急不可耐的粗长。其他三个人把克雷登斯按坐在男人髋部，呈蹲坐的姿势。男孩的穴口经过反复操弄，轻松地容纳下了男人阴茎的全部。

如果再大一点，男人贪婪地想，这个男孩大概可以同时容纳两人。

他们会好好教导他的。

在克雷登斯的穴口含稳那个人，他的头便被往前拉，又一个人想要操他的嘴巴了。

克雷登斯张开嘴，麻木地舔弄吞吐着。

而他身下的男人也不忘用下流的言辞提醒他，他下面的小嘴还有一根家伙要喂饱。

克雷登斯手掌撑在地上，头埋入不知名的男人腿间的，脸和粗糙的毛丛摩擦着；他的小腿贴着地面，以下榻的腰部为着力点，布满掌印的屁股不断抬起又坐下。身下男人满意的哼哼声告诉克雷登斯，他喜欢被黏腻的臀缝夹着，所以克雷登斯甚至下意识地用臀缝去摩擦那人的龟头。他自学出的小技巧当然逃不过男人的感官。

“淫荡的小屁股！”男人愉快地拍了克雷登斯的屁股一巴掌。

又圆又翘的臀瓣在空气中颤了颤，男人忍不住又打了一巴掌。

克雷登斯惊讶又绝望地发现，他竟然因此而感到了一丝快感。

“他被你打硬了！”一个男人惊奇地叫道，“下次我们可以试试，轮流让他给咱们口，不给他真正的老二，只打他屁股，看这个小荡妇能不能就这么射出来！”

其余人的附和声在克雷登斯听来如同丧钟。

最终，当这两个人分别射在了他的嘴里和屁股里。克雷登斯已经没有力气站起来了。他蜷缩在湿漉漉的衣服上，闻着衣服上散发的腥臭气味。

头上的皮带被解开，克雷登斯发现他所经历的，不过是人间一个半小时的时光。

“终点站，”一个男人说，“那么我们明天见。”

克雷登斯看着男人们互道再见并下了车，他眼睁睁得看着那些人离开，自己则无力地瘫倒在地上。

远处一个乘客站起来，似乎也是要下车的样子。克雷登斯觉得他并没发现什么异常，但是那名乘客却向他走来。

“格林德沃先生……”克雷登斯认出了帽子底下那张脸。

男人十分平静地说：“我看到你让那些先生玩得很开心。”

“我……”克雷登斯无力反驳。

“没什么大不了的，这边是你的天性，克雷登斯。”格林德沃这么说着，从手提包中掏出一套干净的衣服，甚至还包括一条男式小号的内裤。

克雷登斯像个洋娃娃似的，任由格林德沃把他收拾干净，扶着走出已经靠站了的列车。


	2. Two In A Public Toilet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克雷登斯努力承认自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现代AU，模糊设定，underage，未满十七岁的请自觉离场，不喜勿阅，谢谢合作。

地铁沿线有一站附近，有一间平时没什么人去的公共厕所，里面只设置了男用卫生间，有许多人在那里打野炮。

如果是平时，克雷登斯会对此地唯恐避之不及，但今天不同。他穿着格林德沃先生新送他的校服，屁股里塞着先生的小礼物，那颗小东西此时正不知停歇地震动着。

他一步深一步浅地走向那个公厕。

身后几个男人一直跟着他。

事实上，格林德沃先生给他那个小礼物时，并没有亲自给他戴上，只是叫他放在新校服的口袋里，一定放好。

克雷登斯乖乖听从，毕竟是格林德沃先生让他上次逃过母亲审视的眼睛，得以避免惩罚。

格林德沃先生甚至让他今天早一点回家。

克雷登斯感谢了格林德沃先生，就提早登上了回家的漫长地铁。

那几位先生仍然发现了克雷登斯，继而将他半路带离了原路线，到了这个地方来。克雷登斯在地铁上就已经被剥了个感觉并被当众操一轮了。因为当这些先生发现梳着齐刘海、黑发刚刚过耳、穿着女生校服的克雷登斯时，便斥责了上帝和魔鬼，然后截住了他。

克雷登斯没有像上次那么恐慌了，他熟练地舔过每根阴茎，吃下所有精液并用他摇摆的屁股取悦着每个进入他的男人。这次甚至比上次还要多了几位。但是克雷登斯没有注意，他全部的注意力都用在小心翼翼地不让衣服被弄脏，竭力舔每根老二，这样他才能保证他的要求会得到满足。他唯一的要求，就是先生们在玩过格林德沃先生的小礼物后，请一定归还给自己。

先生们爽快地同意了，接着他们也用一个条件来换，就是要克雷登斯带着那颗跳蛋，走到那间著名的公厕，让足够多的男人享用他淫荡的屁股——当然，也包括他们自己。

克雷登斯同意了。

他夹着格林德沃先生的礼物，那个小东西被先生们跳到了最高档，而他也没有注意，他黑色的丝袜上已经沾了不少白色的液体。

克雷登斯进入公厕后，发觉这里因为没什么人用，并没有想象中的臭气熏天和污垢满地。

他傻愣愣地盯着洗手池的镜子看了一会儿，决定把衬衣的扣子解开两颗，同时，红色的领结也被好好地收进了口袋里。克雷登斯转身，发现一个男人已经在门口盯着他看了。

他试图挤出一个诱惑的笑容，但在男人眼中，这个中性而诱人的高中生只是害羞而已。

直到他的眼神下移，盯住过短的裙子下露出的白皙大腿，和大腿还有黑色丝袜上明显的精斑。

“老天啊……”这个人大概是个出来卖的，男人想道。

于是他走近背朝门口，站在水池边紧张兮兮的克雷登斯，问道：“多少钱一次？”

克雷登斯楞了。

“如果我想操你，我得给你多少钱？”男人又问了一遍。

克雷登斯摇摇头：“我不是为了钱……”

“那么，你是……？”男人不敢置信地问道。

男孩老实地回答：“格林德沃先生和其他先生们说，这是我的天性。”说完，他脱下单薄的白衬衣，把后背露给男人看。

男人看着白皙的皮肤，上面零星的疤痕惹人质疑，但是靠近屁股的地方，一个由干涸的白色液体写就的单词最显眼。

SLUT。

男人忍不住用手边摸克雷登斯的背部肌肤边重复着这个单词。

很明显，这个男孩——就平坦的胸部来看——已经被很多人上过了。

男人想了想：“你有保险套吗？”

克雷登斯从裙子的另一侧口袋里拿出一瓶液体。

男人看出那是瓶液体安全套，兼具避孕、杀菌和润滑三种功能，非常方便，就像眼前这个男孩一样。

“我打赌，是个男人就能轻易分开你的双腿。”男人一边说一遍走向克雷登斯，一下子把他推上了水池。

“我就在这里操你，可以吗？”他没有在问，因为他说话时已经掏出了真家伙，并从瓶中挤出一部分液体，迅速涂抹在他正在勃起的家伙上。

他还用手搓了几下，让那东西更快地硬起来。

克雷登斯看他，干咽一下。

“自己分开腿，孩子，”男人没什么耐心，他把克雷登斯的裙子扯了扯，男孩非常迅速地脱得只剩丝袜，然后把衣服放在安全的地方，自己握住脚踝，打开一个M型的姿势。

克雷登斯剃的隐私部位都因格林德沃的喜好而剃净了毛发，这让男人一下子注意到有条线自男孩开张的红肿后穴延伸出来，男人于是好奇地拽了一下，结果克雷登斯因此发出要命的娇喘，而那只沾满润滑，仍在剧烈跳动的礼物慢慢暴露在了光天化日之下。

“What a slut!”他不禁脱口而出。

克雷登斯只是低下头，请求道：“请别丢掉或是弄坏它，我需要它。”

“你当然需要它，小骚货，但是现在，我把它搁在一边好吗？”男人说到做到，他把小礼物搁在水池那边，然后回身走向克雷登斯。

克雷登斯打开的穴口还十分湿润，男人用手指捅戳了一番：“这张垂涎欲滴的小嘴儿！”

他把他的老二捅进去，开始顺滑无比地操着顺从又淫荡的男孩。

这次克雷登斯仰着脸，口中一声呻吟不迭一声地，变声期时的男孩其实声音并没有多么动人，但是克雷登斯染满了情欲的喘息和呻吟混合着，刺激的男人几乎不几时就射了出来。

在男人正在奋力操干最后几下的时候，几个醉汉走了进来。

他们看着男人在洗手池台子上操着男孩，几乎是立刻便都围了过去。

男人正好拔枪卸甲，转身便提起裤子离开，让剩下的人都有机会看到克雷登斯微敞着的穴口往外流着精液。

有一个醉汉得了先机，用空酒瓶的颈插入克雷登斯往外汩汩流着白浊的洞，然后又用真家伙上了他。

当然，后来其他人都按照喜好操了这个男孩。克雷登斯被醉汉操到哭了出来，酒精似乎使得他们的阴茎变得迟钝，也许是他们之中有人吃了药片。

总之，克雷登斯一直被他们操翻到地板上，几乎没有力气再爬起来。

他躺在那里，当最后一名醉汉把他的腿架在肩膀上，大力操他的屁股时，虚弱地求他们停止。

他只射了一次，但醉汉们的白浊几乎沾满了他，他的头发被干掉的精液粘在脸上、脖子上。克雷登斯休息了一会便站起来在水池边清洗，他赤裸的白皙皮肤上，吻痕和抓痕还有精斑随处可见。

从洗手池到地板，再从地板到座便器上，克雷登斯记得有三四拨不同的人了他。

醉汉，上班族，和他差不多大的学生，还有几个街头混混。

那些混混更不好应对，但是他们给了克雷登斯两次高潮，一次用阴茎，另一次用跳蛋配合阴茎一起操哭了男孩。

当先生们走近他所在的隔间，他正为一个人口交，另一个人则一边打他的屁股一边操。

“对，他在被打屁股时特别容易兴奋，”先生们中的一位说。

“SLUT,”用阴茎探入克雷登斯喉咙的男人感叹道，“天生的。”

“我们就是来证明这点的，”先生们中的一位拿出一件假阳具，在占用克雷登斯屁股的人完事之后，用它代替插入进去。

“接下来，我们每个人都只操他的嘴巴，打他的屁股，直到他被打得射出来为止！”在地铁上头个上了克雷登斯的男人如此说道。

然后克雷登斯便顺从地含住了他的阴茎。

另一个人拍打着他已然红肿、布满掌印的屁股。

“他还是个学生，我看他明天，甚至一周都不能再上学了，”一个男人说道，“但是一个天生的骚货，上学？”其余几个人纷纷笑开了。

克雷登斯则趁着吞咽精液和下一根粗长塞进来前，十分诚恳地解释：“我是受格林德沃先生资助才能上学的，我必须好好学习——唔——”他的话被一根阴茎堵截了。

“我觉得你学得很快，在如何吸老二这点上，”那个急不可耐地操着他嘴巴的男人说道。

克雷登斯还想解释什么，但是他的屁股红肿敏感，每一下被打都能让他从头打颤到尾。

他的阴茎也跟着起了反应。

“他硬了！”一个男人惊呼。

“唔，”克雷登斯咽下咸而腥的浓重液体，努力说道，“我会好好听格林德沃先生的话，待在学校里。”

“那你现在为什么在这里？”下一个轮到的男人问道。

克雷登斯用酸麻的嘴巴把他吸出来，嘴角流出的精液红肿的嘴唇几乎糜烂似的淫荡。

拍打他屁股的男人觉得无聊，便变着法的蹂躏那两团，他又拧又捏，最后突然灵光一现，开始解他的皮带。

第一下皮带抽中克雷登斯的臀瓣时，男孩打了一个激灵。

然后他便被口中满溢的精液呛到了，咳嗽得不停。然而皮带没有停下，第二下，第三下——看到浑圆臀瓣间，被假阳具塞得满满当当，却随着鞭打而一张一合的小嘴儿，那个男人边打边称赞他的淫荡

“被打了之后更像要用张嘴含真老二了吗？”男人大声说道，“你真是个淫荡的婊子，你自己承认吗？”

“是，我是……”克雷登斯被呛出了了眼泪，但是他撅着屁股，阴茎勃起，硬到戳在腹部。

最终，他被灌了一肚子精液，屁股红肿，小穴和阴茎都不断往外汩汩吐着白浊。

他瘫软在地，粗重地呼吸着，男人们大声为他安排以后的活动的讨论声沦为背景音，他毫不在乎。因为格林德沃先生鼓励他承认并拥抱自己的天性。


End file.
